


Love Me Fair

by CutesyMe



Series: MysticMessengerWeek [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character is an actress, Stuff happens, her parents want her to marry Jumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “I’ll explain later but for now please play along,” Aya begged.
Aya could see that the man wanted to say something but Aya already closed the distance between them, stood on her tiptoes, and buried one hand in the man’s hair and wrapped the other around her neck. Aya didn’t press her lips to the man’s but from the door where Mr. Han’s assistant was going to come from, it certainly would look like that. Now, Aya didn’t know much about how the relationship between an assistant and their boss worked but she hoped that the assistant would tell Jumin how she walked in on Aya kissing someone. Then that matter would be solved pretty fast.
-----
Aya is an actress and after a small fiasco can never appear in front of Jumin Han's eyes again. Fate seems to have other plans though, Aya realizes, when she gets out of her new apartment and meets her neighbour Jumin Han.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of MysticMessengerWeek. Hope you like it. It's multi chaptered and inspired by the Korean drama My Love From Another Star.
> 
> Prompt: AU

Aya was staring at her parents, waiting for them to announce that they were joking. She looked around herself at all the different party guests and wondered if they had heard the same thing she did.

“You want me to what?”

“We want you to get to know the corporate heir Jumin Han,” Aya’s father said.

Aya vaguely remembered a silhouette to that name and some titles of magazines that she from experience knew not to believe.

“And make him fall in love with you,” her mother added.

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Do you know how rich he is? Your future any the future of your children will be secured for eternity,” her father said.

“I don’t care. I already managed to pay all the debts and my career is doing perfect. We don’t need his money.”

“This isn’t about us,” her mother spoke up. “We’re eternally grateful and sorry for making you pay for our debts, but you would never have to work again if you marry him. His family is one of the richest in Korea, they’re in the top five.”

“Frankly speaking, I like my job and I like acting. So that’s not gonna happen,” Aya reasoned.

“At least meet him once. You might like him. He’s handsome and he seems like a very modern guy. I’m sure he won’t keep you from working.”

“Mum, no! Drop it.”

Her mother and father exchanged a look, and Aya knew that they were hiding something from her.

“What is it?” she inquired. “What did you do?”

Her mother chuckled, looking at her husband. “You did it. You tell her,” he said.

“We may have already talked to his father and he told us he liked you and would love for you to meet his son.”

Aya groaned internally, vaguely remembering not to make any ruckus because of all the celebrities who were here.

“And Mr. Han is coming this way right now with his assistant,” Aya’s father added and Aya jumped up from her chair.

Aya stared at her mother with wide eyes but before she could think about fleeing, there was already a man standing next to their table.

“Mr. Han,” Aya’s father called out and got up from his seat. Her mother did the same and she automatically followed her parents.

“Please, sit down,” Mr. Han said.

“Please, sit with us,” Aya’s mother offered as she took her seat again.

Mr. Han looked at Aya with a smile and extended his hand. “You must be Aya. You are even more beautiful in person.”

“Thank you,” Aya mumbled and shook Mr. Han’s hand.

He lead her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Aya suppressed the urge of wiping her hand on her dress. She took her seat again and only then did she notice the woman standing next to Mr. Han.

“Why are you standing? Sit down please,” Aya offered.

The woman’s eyes widened for a second and then she smiled politely. “I am fine. Thank you.”

“Miss Kang, why don’t you go and look for my son,” Mr. Han asked.

“Of course. Excuse me.”

Aya sat up straight in her chair and thought that she had to do something. Even if she said no, her parents might still be persistent about her meeting Jumin Han multiple times. So the only way to make sure that this wouldn’t work out hundred percent, Jumin Han had to reject Aya too.

“Excuse me,” Aya said and got up from her seat before anyone could protest.

She wondered what kind of person Jumin Han was and what she had to do in order to get rid off him without making herself seem bad since she still had to think of her acting career. Someone as rich as the Han family had a lot of influence and she didn’t need a scandal while her career was going so well. If Aya acted obnoxious around him then maybe he would reject her without too much trouble.

But then again, that could maybe backfire and Jumin might like her behaviour although it was supposed to be obnoxious. So the only solution left was make Jumin Han believe that Aya was in a relationship already, which Aya wasn’t but she would find a way. Jumin might want to hear about that person, his interests, his field of job, a name, so Aya started thinking about all of that. She was rather lost at what she would do if Jumin wanted to meet him, maybe she would have to pay someone. And maybe Aya was also being too paranoid by thinking about all of that but preparation was the key here.

She walked into a hallway where she could barely hear any noise from the party. There was no one besides a rather good looking man in a suit, who was talking on the phone. Aya was wondering about who she possibly could hire if it came to that point when she saw Mr. Han’s assistant. She looked at the assistant and then at the man talking on his phone, and got an idea. The man ended his phone call just as Aya approached him. He wanted to walk away and if only Aya had more time to explain to the man what was happening, then that would have been great, but she didn’t have the time for that. So Aya tapped the man on his shoulder and he turned towards her with a cool but questioning look.

“I’ll explain later but for now please play along,” Aya begged.

Aya could see that the man wanted to say something but Aya already closed the distance between them, stood on her tiptoes, and buried one hand in the man’s hair and wrapped the other around her neck. Aya didn’t press her lips to the man’s but from the door where Mr. Han’s assistant was going to come from, it certainly would look like that. Now, Aya didn’t know much about how the relationship between an assistant and their boss worked but she hoped that the assistant would tell Jumin how she walked in on Aya kissing someone. Then that matter would be solved pretty fast.

The man’s hands automatically moved to Aya waist as he lost his balance a little. Ays looked into the confused eyes of the man which turned angry and that was the exact moment Mr. Han’s assistant turned around the corner. The man wanted to say something, probably demand an explanation but he was distracted by the surprised noise the assistant made.

Aya let go of the man, took a step back, and made sure to look surprised when her eyes met the assistant’s. The assistant’s eyes widened a little when she recognized Aya but they almost fell out of her head.

“I-I’m sorry for the interruption. Excuse me,” the assistant said and walked away hastily.

Aya turned faced the man and saw him look angry. She was about to explain when she got a phone call and checked who it was.

“I would love to explain but I have to leave. I’m sorry. You were a great help. I owe you,” she said fast and ran away from there.

Aya sighed relieved as she took her seat again. Her mother threw a look at her but she was too busy thinking. Now she started thinking about how stupid that idea had been. She could have been seen by someone, someone could have taken a photo and then there would have been a scandal. She not only would have ruined her own life but also the one of an innocent bystander who had nothing to do with all of that. But now it was already too late, so Aya decided to pray and hope that nothing negative would happen.

The assistant gladly wasn’t there when Aya appeared but much to her chagrin appeared rather fast. Aya was a little embarrassed about that situation before.

“Ah, Aya, meet my son, Jumin Han,” Mr. Han said.

The moment Aya turned around was the same moment she found out that her previous problems were nothing compared to the one in front of her. Her face paled and her heart sank to the floor. She slowly got up from her chair, mouth agape in horror.

“Jumin, this is Aya,” Mr. Han said and clapped on Jumin’s back.

“We already met,” Jumin said, the assistant cleared her throat, and Jumin extended a hand towards Aya.

Aya slowly shook Jumin’s hand and sat down with a heavy heart.

“Please, take a seat,” Aya’s mother offered.

With his eyes still on Aya, Jumin took a seat opposite of her. Aya prayed that time would go by faster.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it. There's more to come soon. Hopefully.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
